


血浴

by Imageman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: 亿万富翁Bill Cipher拥有一家酒吧，进入那里的有些人再也不曾出来过。私家侦探Stanford Pines将他的侄子Dipper Pines送上了探查酒吧秘密的卧底任务，Dipper发现了超乎想象的真相，并且被迫卷入了疯狂的恶魔世界。





	1. 酒吧惊魂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboticSpaceCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blood Bath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282711) by [RoboticSpaceCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase). 



冷风直达这个年轻人的骨髓。现在还不是寒冬季节，但夜晚中的某些氛围使得他感到自己迫切需要一件夹克。他尽量保持表情平静，不希望自己破坏了伪装。

他的上司，Stanford Pines，是他的家庭成员，以及全国最负盛名的私家侦探之一。他将Dipper送上了这个卧底任务，因为他清楚只有Dipper能胜任。Ford清楚他必须挑选一个头脑清醒又果敢的人，同时看起来温和又不起眼，而Dipper完美地符合这些标准。尽管Ford宁愿是他自己来替代他的侄子执行这个任务，他的相貌实在太过为人熟知，并会被一眼发觉。

Dipper本人却不太确定这是否是个好主意。确实，他没有什么知名度，并且可以轻松混迹于人群中，但他不敢保证他是这个任务最合适的人选。他有一半时间都过于紧张，还比平时冒出来更多口误。

显然，这不是一个即将伪装出全新人生和身份的人该有的特质。但是他绝不会去质疑Ford。他的叔公总是清楚自己在做什么。

所以他排在Blue Glow的队伍中。这是全市最火爆的酒吧，所有者是全球排行顶尖的富豪之一，Bill Cipher。

这个商业巨头几乎凭空出现，随即开始一家一家地收购公司，声称他偶然获得了一小笔遗产，并且恰巧很擅长金融。Ford完全不相信这套说辞，Dipper也持有相同的怀疑。这个男人身上有些令人怀疑的地方，但任何关于他的负面报道都飞快地被他用金钱买通。

时不时地，进入Bill酒吧的顾客会神秘消失，没人再见过他们。Ford绝不打算干坐着看这个男人大摇大摆地逍遥法外，即使他没有犯下谋杀，至少也是人|口|贩|卖一类的罪行。但仍然，Bill拥有的惊人财富已经足够让政|府睁一只眼闭一只眼。

Dipper对着他面前的漫长队列叹了口气。这条队至少有一英里长。或者看起来有一英里。不过队伍动得还挺快，因为门卫对那些看上去衣着打扮不符合酒吧要求的人驱逐得毫不留情*。这使得Dipper更加紧张起来，因为他从不是那类性|感酷哥。他长着一张圆乎乎的脸，毛茸茸的棕色头发，他的鼻子则总被形容成他脸上最可爱的五官。

排在他正前方的是一组结伴而行的年轻人，穿着时尚到像是刚从杂志上走出来。这群人绝对能被放行。也许如果他能和他们在进门前搭上话，门卫就会给他们一群人放行，忽略混杂其中、为了卧底任务竭力打扮得无辜的Dipper。

他深吸一口气，在心底打着搭讪的腹稿，担心这群人不会那么好相处。

“我希望这个酒吧值得排这么长的队。我还没来过这里，你们呢？”他在心里骄傲于自己想出的开场白。提问会让他更有可能得到一个回复。

那四人中最高的一个转向了Dipper，他留着黑色的贝克汉头。“没来过？这是最棒的地方！适合喝得烂醉，还有许多辣妞等着被你搭讪。”

Dipper点了点头，露出一个微笑，希望他看起来足够放松和冷静，而不是像个没见过世面的宅男。“所以他们有好酒？我有一阵没去体面的酒吧了。”

“恩，他们的饮品都不错，并且对于这么奢华的酒吧而言，价格相当便宜。你跟着我，我会给你推荐我最喜欢的几样。”男人朝他回以了一个微笑，让出点空间，使Dipper能走进他们的小圈子。

哇哦，这比想象中更简单。Dipper几乎舒了一口气，但还是控制住他需要保持的形象。“谢了。”

当那伙人进行谈话时，Dipper大部分时间都呆在了话题之外，只在必要时偶尔插上一两句。他和这群人实在并没有什么共同语言，而他还不想那么早就暴露了他的伪装。

终于，在漫长的四十分钟等待后，他们抵达了门口。门卫是一个魁梧的男人，有着深色的眼睛，和几乎看起来像皮革般的皮肤。他审慎地挨个扫过他们。

Dipper能感到他自己下意识屏住了呼吸，不过没让这份紧张显现出来，他小心地试图模仿其他几人的姿态。

门卫抬起栏杆，示意放行。

这次Dipper真的放松地舒了一口气，因为音乐声已经吵闹到足够遮掩他的小动作。

他还从未进过一家俱乐部，至少没进过这样规模的。两层楼，充斥着半|裸的人群，正在跳舞、饮酒、还有调情——也许角落里那对正在做|爱，他分辨不出来——整个地方闻起来都像昂贵的香水和人造烟雾。那些音乐和灯光起初对他有些难以承受，他很快就和那群人走散了，因为人流过于庞大，而Dipper光是忙着呼吸就已经够呛。

这也符合他的计划，毕竟只有他独自一人时才能真正开始探索这个俱乐部所隐藏的秘密。

他需要一个更好的观测点，于是他决定登上玻璃楼梯来到二楼。这里音乐声减弱，也没有舞池里疯狂的人群，相反有更多无声的调情和酒精。

他绝不是来这里搭讪的，同时他也需要保持清醒的大脑，因此酒精绝对在禁止名单上。这里应该有些通道通向员工区域，他在心里祈祷那些地方没被锁住，也最好没有人看守，或者如果他真的不幸被逮个现行，守卫会相信他 “只是在找厕所” 的借口。

在浓密的烟雾和强烈的灯光下，他完全无法看清周围的墙壁。Dipper搜寻了一阵，对这个状况感到烦躁，决定干脆贴着墙壁展开探索。

走运。在他面前的是一扇写着 “仅限员工进入” 的门。他试着转动门把手，发现并没有被锁住，于是谨慎地朝四周看了看，确定没人注意他。

在他的周围，人们都忙着沉浸于自己的小世界中，甚至没人在意他的存在，他是安全的。

Dipper提醒自己自信是卧底行动的关键，只要你看上去足够自信，别人就不会对你的行动存疑。他深吸了一口气，推开面前的门。

一道空荡荡的走廊出现在他面前，两侧零散地分布着一些门，而在走廊尽头的那扇标着一个显眼的出口标识。

好极了。如果事情暴露，他至少还有条退路。

他小心地踏上走廊，关上门后一切显得过于寂静，他留意自己不要发出任何声响。他蹑手蹑脚地走到走廊左侧的第一扇门前，发现它被锁住了。门上没有任何标识，因此他猜测那或许只是个储物间。他希望他能在这里找到一间资料室，最好还存有一些关于失踪人群的影像记录，但是通道内除了出口之外唯一有标识的门在走廊深处，并且那扇门上也仅仅只有一个简单的黄色三角形。

话说回来，他也不认为这些人会蠢到将资料室标出来。毕竟如果这间酒吧真的是那些人失踪的原因，他们肯定想尽可能销毁任何记录。

Dipper试了试第二扇门，这次门打开了，但是那不过是一件储物间，里面只有一些清洁用品。他对着漂白剂的味道皱了皱眉头，随后缓缓地关上门。

“让我猜猜，”一个尖锐的，他曾经听过的声音在他身后响起。“只是在找厕所？”

Dipper猛地转过身，迎面撞上一双金色的眼睛。在他面前的男人几乎比他高出一英尺，正危险地俯视着他。Dipper张了张嘴，却没能发出任何声音。在这时候掉链子？他还真是个合格的侦探。

Bill对他咧开嘴，露出尖锐的牙齿。“你叫什么？”

另一个男人从有金色三角标识的那扇门后走出来，他长得和那个门卫一样魁梧，并且行动迅速。“头儿，这个小子找你麻烦？”他的声音比Dipper想象得还要低沉，这让他从心里打了个寒颤。

Bill深吸了一口气，他脸上的笑容消失了。“如果他告诉我他的名字，那不，他不是个麻烦。但当然，如果他不肯配合，”他用食指点了点Dipper的前胸。“那你可以处理好他。”

“Danny。我的名字是Danny。”这当然是他的假名，但Dipper尽量自然地说了出来，祈祷他他的演技足够逼真。

Bill转向他，笑容重新浮现在他的脸上。他用一只手捏住Dipper的下巴，漫不经心地示意另一个男人可以离开。“那么，Danny，你为什么不来我的休息室和我好好聊聊？”

Dipper吞了口口水，点点头，跟着Bill走进了那扇有着三角标识的门。

室内摆放着一套巨大的黑皮组合沙发，在它对面是几乎有整面墙那么大的挂式电视。房间内的所有装饰都是黄色或者黑色的，而这相当符合Bill的外貌。他有着一头金色的头发，穿着黑色坎肩和无指手套，瘦削的肩膀上松松披着一件过大的黄色风衣，袖口点缀着一些古怪的符号，衣摆底部则是类似砖块的花纹。那副无指手套使Dipper想到了新纪元海盗，这让他有点想笑。

毕竟在所有Bill Cipher出现的公众场合，他总是穿得干净利落，并且从头到脚尖叫着“这人富得流油”。

Bill关上了他们身后的门，示意Dipper坐在沙发上。“你想喝点什么？我想我能满足你那小脑袋的任何需求。”

“不，谢谢。”他回答得有些太快了。他得再冷静一点。Dipper毫无概念Bill正试图做什么，他为什么没有直接让他的保镖把他扔出去？

他目前的处境看上去有些惨淡。Dipper不认为他还能在伪装下坚持太久，因为他从未预期自己那么早就和Bill本人面对面接触。

“Danny。Danny，Danny，Danny。”Bill摇着头给自己倒了杯伏特加，从眼角瞥向Dipper。“我不喜欢。”

“抱歉？”Dipper歪过头看向男人。

Bill飞快地转身，向后仰头灌下一头口酒。“这个名字。我不喜欢。”他信步走向沙发，紧挨着Dipper坐下，伸出一只手环住了Dipper的肩膀。“你需要一个新名字。”

“抱歉？”他重复。

Bill笑着摇头。“我已经决定你会成为我的宠物。我总得给我的宠物起个名字，是不是？”

Dipper已经没办法再重复一遍抱歉，而且他猜讲一句话说三遍也会显得他很蠢。于是他说了他大脑想到的第二个回答。“什么？”

“哦，鉴于你在我的财产，我是说我的大楼，附近鬼鬼祟祟，而且鉴于我刚才从我的保镖8-Ball手里救下了你的命，显然，我可以留着你。”Bill收紧了他环绕在Dipper肩膀上的力道，又喝下两口酒。

“我——我不明——”

“有趣的是。”Bill打断他。“我想几乎是上天注定要让我在遇到你。你知道，当我在这儿时我通常很少离开我的房间，但是刚才几乎是直觉告诉我应该来主楼查看一下。而看看这带给了我什么？我碰见了你，在走廊附近探头探脑。说到这个，你到底是来做什么的，Pine Tree？”

Pine Tree？Dipper诧异地看向Bill。

Bill翻了个白眼，指向Dipper衣服上的小标志。在蓝色衬衫上绣着一个小小的黑色松树。“你的衬衫，现在回答我的问题。”

“呃，就像你说的那样，我只是在找厕所。我得离开人群喘口气，而我还没来过这里，所以我走丢了。”这并不是他计划好的借口，也不是他规划的假身份该有的性格，但此时此刻Dipper决定不在意那么多，他只是跟着他的直觉走，然后祈祷事情会有所转机。

“恩。”Bill晃了晃杯子，随后一口喝完剩下的酒。“那样的话，我想我就应该带你在附近转转！不过在那之前，再多和我说说你的事情。有家人吗？”

Dipper摇了摇头。在他的计划中，他应该尽量显得独自一人。“没有。只有一个偶尔会查看一下我的近况，但自从我搬家后他也没有太多消息。”

Bill的笑容扩大了，他点了点头。“你是个外向的人吗？有很多朋友？”

“这就是为什么我来这里。我刚搬到这片区域，所以我还几乎不认识什么人。我听说这里很酷，所以我打扮了一下就过来了。”

“你多大了？二十三？”Bill把他的杯子放在地板上，飞快地松开了一下Dipper，随后继续紧紧禁锢住他的肩膀。

“还差两个月二十四。”这是真的。他尽可能地在编造的信息中混杂他的真实信息，这样会比较容易记忆。

Bill点了点头，将头靠到沙发上。“关于我，我想应该不需要什么自我介绍了。像我这样有钱又出名的人总是免不了被网络传播过多个人个人信息。”

“是的，我知道你是谁。”

Bill站起来，抓住Dipper的一只手，将他从沙发上拉了起来。“跟我来，我会履行诺言带你转一圈。”

他们穿过酒吧，一次都没有被人拦下来，直到他们抵达了一个Dipper之前没有注意过的区域。那里有一排黑色的门，由一道紫色的绒带拦着，以及另一个魁梧的门卫。

那个门卫在看见Bill的一瞬间就替他挪开了障碍，随后看了一眼Dipper。他们穿过那扇门，门后是一架电梯。

Bill按下了底部的按钮，安静地站在Dipper身边，直到他们抵达地下室。“你看，”他突然开口。“这个俱乐部事实上只有这一个地方真的值得参观，当然，除了我的休息室之外。”

电梯门打开，一股浓烈的气味扑面而来。以Dipper作为私家侦探的经历，他立刻辨别出来那是血腥味。新鲜的混杂着凝固的。那股气味如此强烈，几乎让他有些想吐。

“有些我的VIP顾客有特殊的癖好，而且需要一个地方去释放他们的渴望。我个人而言只偶尔这么做，仅限那些刚好撞上枪口的幸运儿。不过其他人会更频繁一点，有些，比如说，至少一周一次。”

在他们面前是一道漫长的走廊，两侧的区域由厚重的黄色天鹅绒隔开，帘子距离地面大约一英尺。

Bill将Dipper拽出了电梯，电梯门随机在他们身后关上。当他们走向走道时，一阵嘎吱作响的咀嚼声越来越明显。

在Dipper的右侧，一股深色的液体从帘子下蔓延开来，一直流向走廊中央的下水道。

Bill毫不犹豫地跨了过去，但Dipper停下来观察，然后他的脸色煞白。

那液体是红色的，并且闻起来有一种铁锈味。

他的腿有些发软，声音有点语无伦次。“这——这是血吗？”

Bill转过身，再次露出他的尖牙，微笑着朝帘子点了点头。“看到点血就不行了，Pine Tree？”

Dipper摇了摇头。“Bill，帘子后面是什么？”

“我的好朋友，也是我最喜欢的顾客之一，正在享受她每月一次的大餐。她可以选择酒吧里她看中的人，因为她是我的得力助手。”

Dipper不敢置信地看过去。“她在吃人，在吃自己的同类。”

Bill笑起来。“哦，小松树。那样的前提得是她也是人才行。”他掀开了帘子，让Dipper能看见后面究竟是什么。

一个赤|裸的女人正坐在血红的皮革吧台上，她的皮肤是橙色的，几双深红色的眼睛立刻看向Dipper。她的脸上挂着一个巨大的笑容，露出她和Bill一样尖锐的牙齿，只不过全部沾满血迹。

而在她面前，才是最糟糕的部分。当Dipper看见那是什么，他几乎失态了。躺在小桌子上的是一个男人头颅的残骸，紧挨着他被剖开的胸膛，他的内脏全部被拖到外面，有一些还挂在他破碎的肋骨上。

“嘿，Bill！”她的声音相当尖锐。“过来一起？我看到你带了个长相不错的！”

Dipper后退一步看向Bill，后者只是咯咯笑起来。

“不了，我要把这个留一会。他现在是我的小玩意了。”

“哦，那享受你的时间！”她看向Dipper，调笑道，“你看起来好像也想尝尝，小家伙。”

Dipper浑身发冷，止不住得颤抖。他已经看过足够多恐怖的、血腥的场景，但这个，这个超过了那些的集合。

“冷静点，Pine Tree。Filly已经是这里吃相优雅的顾客。如果你觉得这个难以接受的话，我还可以让你看看8-Ball是怎么弄的。”

“不！”Dipper猛地后退。“你们是什么？”

Bill狡黠地露出笑容。“我们是恶魔。从地狱直达而上，来造访你们人类的世界。很快，我就会拥有你们的全部世界，并且把它全部毁灭。”他走过Dipper，重新将一只手搭在他的肩膀上。“而且我希望你能和我一起看到这些发生。你的灵魂上有些特质，几乎是黑体加粗地写着 ‘Bill Cipher的得力助手，那个即将毁灭人类文明的恶魔！’”

Dipper从他的手下挣脱出来，疯狂地摇头。“不，不是的，不是的。”

Bill的表情变得阴暗，他抿紧了嘴唇。蓝色的火焰从他周身燃烧，他的眼睛转变成了完全的黄色，只留下中间一道猫瞳般的竖缝，他的指甲伸长为利爪，他用那些尖锐的爪子紧紧抓住Dipper的下颚。

那些火焰包裹了他们两人，Dipper庆幸地发现它们并没伤到他。

“你或者接受我的邀请，或者我就在这里把你四分五裂，Pine Tree。”Bill用另一只手划开Dipper的手臂，换来一声吃痛的呼喊。Bill举起那根布满血迹的手指，放到嘴边舔干净。“你尝起来很不错，Pine Tree，而且我不是一个耐心的人，你最好赶紧作出决定。”

Dipper完全不想和这个扭曲的、混乱的恶魔族群有任何关系。但是如果他死了，那他更加无法改变任何事情。不论他有多么不想见证这一切发生，或者他现在有多害怕Bill，他知道他必须答应。他必须制止这些无止境的谋杀，以及阻止Bill更庞大的毁灭世界的计划。

“好吧。我答应你。”

Bill放松了制约，他的火焰也消失了。“好极了。你从现在起需要听从一切我的安排，并且严格地服从我的命令。如果你动任何小脑筋，那你就会和他一个下场。”他指向桌上男人的残骸。“不过不论是哪一种结局，我都会很高兴拥有你，Pine Tree。”


	2. 亿万富翁Bill Cipher的光荣出柜

随着夜晚的结束，俱乐部内的音乐声逐渐减弱，直到整个酒吧空无一人，只剩下Dipper和那些恶魔。他惊讶地看着恶魔开始收拾残局，并准备好酒吧第二天的营业，他们的行为惊人地人性化。

Bill已经将Dipper领回了他的休息室，Dipper坐着等待Bill换上他在公众面前穿的精干衣着。

“现在，Pine Tree。”他的声音改变了一些，听上去更符合Dipper想象中的自命不凡的富豪。“通常而言总会有些狗仔等着拍我的照片。我不责怪他们，我创造的这具身体棒呆了，但是如果你要和我一起出行，你必须收起你脸上那些恐惧。”他整理领结，转向Dipper。“我还能在你的眼睛中看到刚才的震惊。抹掉它。否则你恐怕就再也没机会接触外界了。”

“好好，我知道了，我现在就立刻删除我刚才看到的恐怖记忆，小菜一碟。”他讽刺地说。到目前为止，Dipper还不确定他该如何面对Bill。一个潜伏于人类中的全能恶魔，如果他有任何过失就立刻被上述恶魔吃了，而且他还需要维持他的伪装身份。事情现在已经和计划偏差得太远了。

Bill一边挽起他的袖子一边走向他，他狡黠地露出一个微笑，尖锐的牙齿现在变得更平整，更像人类。“别认为我没有办法让你闭嘴，Pine Tree。”他直接坐到Dipper身上，面对着他。

Dipper尽可能地将他自己塞进沙发里。他还不打算就这样对Bill投降。虽然他也没有多少反击的机会，但是他还不打算投降。如果他彻底放弃，他更不知道Bill还计划对他做些什么。

“恩。”Bill若有所思地哼了一声。他抬起Dipper的下巴，检查他的嘴唇。“哦，当然，我现在就能想到很多办法让这双嘴唇忙得没空说话。”

“呃。”Dipper哽住。他大概有概念Bill正意有所指着什么，但他并不喜欢他所想到的。

一阵震动从Dipper的口袋中传来，他的整个身体立刻僵住了。那是Ford的来电。现在一定已经是早晨了。

Bill从Dipper的口袋中取出手机，检查了一下屏幕上的显示。“Carson叔叔，恩？这一定就是你说过的那个家庭成员。”

“是——是的。我应该接一下这个电话，那样他不会担心。”

Bill划开屏幕按下功放。“Yello？*”

“呃，Danny？我只是想看看你怎么样了。我以为你这会早该打电话了。”

“哦，Danny现在有点忙。”

Dipper抑制住他说点什么的冲动。Ford肯定已经发现事情不对劲了。他们讨论过如果Dipper陷入危险后的营救策略，但是Dipper现在清楚那套策略绝不会成功。他们无法打败Bill。至少现在还不行。即使他们在此时此刻全副武装地冲进这栋建筑——当然，他们也不会这么做，因为Dipper并没有明确显示出他情况危急——Bill和他的恶魔也只会把他们全部屠杀。

“我能和他聊聊吗？”

“鉴于你确实有张嘴，我很确定你可以。”

这肯定会激怒Ford，不过Dipper相信他可以控制住他的脾气，并且不会因为这个恶魔的糟糕笑话而退缩。

“能，请，让我和他聊聊吗？”

Bill笑起来。“当然。Danny，打个招呼。”

“呃，嗨，Carson，怎么了？”Dipper尽量让他的语气保持平静，但他的声音还是有些破碎。

“我只想知道你需不需要我从农市场上买些黄瓜回来。我知道你很喜欢吃这个，但我担心如果我今天不去就会卖完了。如果你乐意的话，我能把它们寄给你。”这是他们的“需不需要我立刻把你从这个该死的地方搞出来？”暗号。

“不，不用了，我很确定他们不会那么快卖完。嘿，我现在稍微有点忙，我会过一会再打回去。”

“好的，那一会再聊。”

Bill挂断电话，紧紧盯着Dipper的眼睛。他把手机收进了他自己的口袋，然后站起来。“我从现在起会成为你和外界的联络人。”

Dipper点了点头。他正准备站起来，下颚却突然传来一阵剧烈的疼痛。

Bill刚才反手给了他一掌，直接打在他的额骨上。“这是对你刚才顶嘴的惩罚，Pine Tree。别再犯第二次。”

他因为疼痛而扭曲了一下，整张脸都肿胀起来。恶魔的力道比他打交道过的任何混混都大得多。“知道了。”他哼出一声。

Bill冰冷的手覆盖上他被打的地方，温差使得Dipper嘶了一声。“我留下疤痕了。我猜今天我们没办法把你介绍给媒体。既然如此，”他粗暴地移开手，Dipper下意识躲闪。“我们只能先回到我家，然后让你适应一下新环境。”

他们安静地走向Bill的车，路上遇见其他几个恶魔。他们全部都向Bill问好，而Bill只是简单地点了点头，或者彻底忽视了他们。

那些恶魔看上去却并不在意这样的对待，相反，他们仿佛更好奇那个腼腆地跟在Bill身后的人类。

“现在，Pine Tree。”Bill在建筑外的路沿站定，注视着一辆奢侈的跑车开向他们。“这辆是我最喜欢的车。尽量别把眼泪鼻涕擦到皮革座椅上。”

Dipper非常想告诉他他可以用那昂贵的皮革堵住他自己的破嘴，但是忍住了这股冲动，毕竟他的脸颊还在为他的上次冲动承担后果。

8-Ball从还发动着的车中走出来，替Bill打开车门。“车已经准备好了，头儿。”

Bill轻轻地推搡了Dipper，但是视线没有离开8-Ball。“上车，看上去高兴点，不然我今天就会把你都关在车里。”

Dipper歪过头，就在那短暂的寂静中，他听见右侧一身清脆的快门声。狗仔。当然Bill会一出门就立刻遇到他们。

畏惧于破坏Bill公众形象会收到的惩罚，Dipper竭力地露出了高兴的表情，然后钻进车内。

当两扇门都关上时，Dipper叹了口气。

“哦，高兴点。”Bill嘲讽。“你一个晚上有三次都差点被吃掉，但看看，你现在还活蹦乱跳的，坐着全球最快的车之一，身边还是最有权势的人之一。这不让你感到兴奋吗？”

“前提是我没有随时面临生命危险。我不擅长调整自己内在的情绪。”

Bill发动跑车，显然超过了道路限速。“我保证至少在一周内不会吃你。我们可以之后再讨论这个话题，但这个承诺应该能让你暂时放心了。”

Dipper靠向后背，视线转向窗外。现在已经是第二天早上的八点，而他才刚刚意识到他究竟有多疲惫。出于习惯，他打了个呵欠，并挤了挤他的眼睛，试图让自己保持清醒。作为Ford的副手，他有非常多熬夜和通宵的经历，通常而言这时候他还不至于这么困，但显然，昨晚受到的惊吓和恐慌快速地耗干了他的体力，他现在只想立刻倒头入睡。

“不，不，你现在不能睡着。我还有那么多有趣的事没和你做。”

Dipper感到他的胃不舒服地绞紧。在Bill发表了对他嘴唇的评价之后，他很确定他并不想知道Bill指的“有趣的事情”究竟是什么。他会做到那个份上吗？

他很快嘲笑了自己的犹豫。他刚刚才看见一个恶魔生吃了一个活人，而Bill正是那些恶魔之一。和他人发生非自愿*行为绝对不是Bill能做出的最糟糕的事情，这个想法让Dipper再次陷入紧张。

他努力试图掩盖自己加速的呼吸，然而当跑车在红灯前停下，Bill探头过来，看着Dipper大口深呼吸。

“要命，小子。”他咯咯笑起来。“你该学着冷静一点了。我都能感到你的恐慌快把这里的空气变稀薄。别再那么做，不然我就会让你感受一下两手同时脱臼是什么感觉。”

Dipper吞了口口水，最后吸了一口气。他必须放松。他必须在Bill面前隐藏他的情绪。

“这就对了！看，也不是那么难，是不是？多看看外面，趁你还有机会享受一下阳光！”Bill欢快地指向他们周围的景物，随着绿灯的到来露出一个笑容。“等我们到家后，你会洗个澡，再吃点东西，然后来我的卧室找我。明白了吗？”

“当然。”Dipper小声回答。

Bill的住宅就和报道上看起来的一样宏伟，Dipper控制不住地发出一声惊叹。

这栋恢宏的建筑采取西班牙风情，正面停着好几辆车，每一辆的价值都超出Dipper的想象。

他缓慢地跟随着Bill参观了室内——显然，仅限那些Dipper被允许知道的——并且确保他严格地执行了Bill的每一道指令。

也许如果他不抵抗，Bill会忘记他提到过的“有趣的事情”。

Dipper没有花很长时间洗澡，因为他对于在这栋房子里赤|身|裸|体并不感到那么舒服，他也找不到任何能吃的东西，于是他选择直接去了Bill的房间。

通向那扇门的每一步都比前一步更为沉重，当他的手终于覆盖在了门把手上，他几乎又有了一次恐慌发作。尽管如此，他依然记得Bill在车内对他的威胁，因此他深呼吸了一次，调整情绪，然后推开门。

Bill正躺在床上，全身上下只穿了一条黄色的内裤。“衬衫。”

“什么？”Dipper关上门，感到喉咙不舒服地哽住。

“脱掉。”

他僵硬地看向Bill。“你想要我脱掉我的衬衫？”

“这不很明显？”Bill道。“别那么蠢。”

Dipper颤抖着解开了衬衫的扣子，让敞开的衣服从他的肩膀上滑下来。

“现在，过来这里。”

说实话，当Bill没有要求他脱掉更多衣服时，Diper松了一口气，并且很高兴他可以终止这个短暂的脱|衣秀。

Bill的卧室，和他的休息室一样，全部是黄色和黑色的装饰。这两种颜色互相平衡，没有一个占据主导色彩。他的床单时黄色的，床上的靠垫则是墨黑色。

尽管这张床非常柔软，Dipper却无法再躺上去时放松，何况那个恶魔立刻伸出手环住了他。

“这确实是疯狂的一天，是不是？”

Dipper飞快地点了点头，并不想直接回答这个问题。

Bill对他明显的不适笑了出来，将鼻子贴上Dipper的脖子。“恩，你甚至闻起来也很好闻。”

Dipper的呼吸急促，胸口不舒服地绞紧，祈祷他不要再次恐慌发作。

他的脖子上突然出来一阵柔软的、温热的触感。当Bill的舌头贴上他的喉结时，他颤抖了一下，而当Bill舔|舐上他的下颌时，则不受控制地发出一声呜咽。

“哦，Pine Tree。”Bill轻声说。“只要你不把它想得很可怕，它就不会那么糟糕。”他轻轻地亲吻了他的下颌，随后将嘴唇贴在了他的肩膀上。他张开嘴，尖锐的牙齿划过Dipper的皮肤。“我知道我保证了不会吃你，”他哼了一声，“但我猜也许我还是可以让自己先尝尝你的味道。”

“你——你指的是什么？”

当Bill的尖牙刺入Dipper的血肉，他伸出一只手捂住了Dipper的嘴。

这痛极了。天，这痛极了。Dipper试图发出痛呼，但Bill的手抑制了他的尖叫。他挣扎了一下，不过很快发现挣扎只会加重疼痛。

和Dipper想象的不同，Bill并没有撕咬下他的肉，相反，他正在迫切地从伤口吸取血液。

他的手终于松开Dipper，但并没离开那处伤口，依然大口吞咽着流出的血液。

“这很恶心。”Dipper轻声说。

Bill抬起头看向Dipper，随后露出一个血腥的笑容。“你还没看到真正恶心的，Pine Tree。现在，你为什么不躺下来休息一下？”

尽管Dipper非常不愿和这个恶魔同床共枕，他的身体却最先背叛了他。失血加剧了他的疲惫，很快，他就在Bill的怀抱中睡去。

那晚他没有做任何梦，这有点不同寻常，因为通常他的睡眠是多梦的。Dipper将这归结于疲劳和失血过量。

光线缓慢地填满了这间屋子，Dipper眨着眼醒来，看见Bill正在穿上他那套符合公众印象的富豪装扮。

这意味着他们今天肯定会出门，而这让在心里呻吟。他准备坐起来，却很快就因为头晕目眩而重新倒回床上。

Bill轻笑出声，将一套衣服扔给他。“穿上。如果你在我完成预定前还没收拾好自己，我就把你用铁丝捆在床上。”

Dipper硬撑着起床，因为他剧烈的头疼而呲牙。“预定？”他有些口齿不清地问，在穿上那件深蓝色的V领T恤前揉了揉太阳穴。这件衣服完美地遮住了Bill在他的肩膀上留下的伤口，令他意外的是，伤口此刻已经被清理干净，还涂上了药膏。

“我们必须让我们的恋情看上去足够甜蜜，充满鲜花，还有所有那些你们人类认为浪漫的狗屎。”

“恋情？”

Bill微笑着整理他的头发，调试造型直到他的刘海遮住了他的左眼。“你看不出来吗？亿万富翁Bill Cipher，为了他的新甜心光荣出柜！你们人类最喜欢这种东西了！我看起来会像是这个糟糕世界的英雄。”

Dipper非常想告诉他事情不是这样的，并且不应该如此利用LGBT群体，但是还是决定明智地闭嘴，毕竟他肩膀上的疼痛提醒了他可能受到的惩罚，即使他没有在顶嘴。

“如果你足够配合，我会给你独立的房间，而且还会让你至少每天有几小时做点自己的事，当我在处理那些无聊的商务时。不过，如果你把这件事搞砸了，我就会把你拖去所有又臭又长的会议。字面意义上的拖。所以，别搞砸，Pine Tree。”Bill用Dipper的手机在海边的一家咖啡厅订了个位子，语气甜得做作。

这让Dipper不舒服极了。他设法把自己打扮好，在Bill打电话时默默地瞪着他的背影。Bill杀了那么多人，却依然在用着如此人性化的一面欺骗其他人类，Dipper对此感到反胃。

“去取那辆蓝色的车，我一会儿就出来。”Bill将一串车钥匙扔给Dipper，后者在它砸到自己的头之前幸运地接住了。

每一把钥匙上都标着一个不同颜色的小圆点，对应着它们属于哪个颜色的车。这个钥匙环上至少有十把要是，而Dipper不得不把它们都牢牢攥在手中，以免它们发出声响。

他解锁了蓝色的那辆，然后坐到副驾驶上。他并不确定他是不是应该把钥匙插进去，最后决定只是把钥匙放在车斗里。

“拿着。”Bill把一个小包扔到Dipper的大腿上。“把你的伤口遮住。”

那是一个化妆包，Dipper茫然地盯着它看了一会。“我不知道怎么化妆，Bill。”

“拜托。”Bill笑道。“把它给我。”

Dipper将化妆包递给Bill，Bill拿起刷子柔和地将遮瑕涂在青紫的伤痕上。伤痕的面积并不大，但如果没有化妆，它肯定会很明显。

“好了。现在我们可以走了，甜心。”Bill摇了摇头。“不，不，这个称呼不好。蜜糖？恩，宝贝？”

“我们能不能就用Pine Tree？”

Bill微笑着启动了车。“当然可以。”

Dipper并不习惯于在出行时被如此多惊讶的人盯着，这个地方全是人，并且每一个都正看着Bill和Dipper的方向。

“把你的手放在桌子上。”Bill轻声说。

Dipper犹豫了一下，尽力保持着冷静，但他的脸颊已经发烫，呼吸急促。“从来没有这么多人盯着我看过。”

Bill笑了一下，不过Dipper能看见他眼底的怒火。“手。桌子。不然我就算你把这件事搞砸了。”

Dipper深吸一口气，尽量自然地将他的手放上了桌子。

当Bill把他的手放在Dipper的手上时，人群中响起一阵窃窃私语。“现在，脸红，并且做出那种恋爱中蠢人的表情。”

Dipper看向白色的桌布，强迫自己露出一个腼腆的笑容。

“完美。现在喝完你的咖啡，我们要去旁边的商场再散发一下我们刚刚获得的爱情。如果你表现得够好，今天晚上我就会让你睡在自己的床上。”

仿佛Dipper的运气还不够糟，商场的人只比海边更多。和海边一样，每一个人都盯着他们的方向，时不时发出笑声和低声议论。

Bill看上去完全不受影响，他只是安静地走在Dipper身边，逛过一家家昂贵的奢侈品店。

在Bill忙于装扮成一个合格的人类时，Dipper终于有机会整理他的思绪。所以“配合”意味着独处的时间和空间。这是件好事。这能让他事实上有机会想出一个完善的逃脱计划，而不是只忙着在Bill靠近他的时候躲避。

配合。他可以做到这点。他完全可以。是吧？Dipper看向Bill，后者朝他投来一道疑问的视线。

“怎么了？”

就是现在。绝佳的成为一个恶魔的该死的假男友的时刻。不论这个想法有多么让Dipper想吐，他朝Bill露出一个灿烂的笑容，然后搂住了他的手。

“我们能不能去看看前面的太阳眼镜？我觉得你会很适合那副！”

Bill顿了顿，歪过头，随后缓缓露出一个笑容。“我想我们可以，Pine Tree。”

当他们走出附近人群能听见的范围，Bill将Dipper拉到身边，在他的头顶飞快地啄了一下。“猜猜谁刚刚给自己挣到了今晚打电话的特权？”

Dipper深吸一口气，克制住一阵颤抖。这会很困难，而且他必须足够清醒才能规划出一个真的可行的计划，但是他能做到这点。他能阻止Bill，他也能回到他的正常生活。他足够聪明，他也足够勇敢。他可以做到这些。


	3. 有得必有失

Dipper离开后，Ford的那间小办公室显得空荡荡的。通常而言他的侄子都会在那里分享他的点子，或者只是和他闲聊。现在Dipper不在他身边，Ford只能独自度过大部分时间，同时忽略他的其他同事，即使他们正在工作同一件案子。不知为何，与Dipper共享的时光似乎不能被其他人替代。

距离他将Dipper送去卧底任务已经过去了一整天，而他的第一次查岗已经显示事情不妙，并且几乎让Ford想立刻将整个计划叫停。他的同事们说服了他不要这么做，在发现Dipper似乎对事态有所掌控之后，他感谢他们的建议。

他在那天晚些时候才从工作室走出来，给自己倒了杯咖啡，所有人都聚集在Wendy的电脑屏幕前。

那八成是一些愚蠢的洗脑视频，他哼了一声，提醒他的同事别开小差。

“Ford，你必须看看这个！”Wendy暂停视频，挪开她的椅子以给Ford一些空间。

“亿万富翁Bill Cipher今日被曝出新情人，他和他的伴侣共享了一顿浪漫午餐，随后还被目击在商场约会，Bill出手阔绰，显然相当宠爱他的新——”记者停顿了一下，一张Bill和Dipper手牵手微笑着的照片出现在了屏幕上。“男友！全球最具影响力的知名人物是否也即将出柜？我们的特派专员——”

Wendy暂停视频，和另外三个同样正在负责Bill Cipher案件的同事一起看向Ford。

“Dipper或者是一个杰出的卧底大师，或者他真的走了狗屎运。”Ford不确定他是不是该对这个情况感到高兴。在他上次和Dipper的通话中，Dipper像是被不情愿地扣押下来的，但是他刚才看到的视频又显示Dipper很清楚他正在做什么。

“无意冒犯，但是，作为一个认识Dipper那么久的人来说？我觉得那是一些相当、相当神奇的狗屎运。”Wendy站起来，拿起她桌上的咖啡杯。“你觉得他能不能处理得了？”

Ford深吸一口气，耸了耸肩。“我相信Dipper。这就是为什么我选择他去完成这个任务。我尽可能不让他暴露在公众下，而且抹去了任何能将他关联到我的信息，如果有人想调查他的背景，他们什么都不会发现。幸运的是，他本来就是个家里蹲，所以这也不是太难。不论如何，他受过训练，他是揭露Bill Cipher的绝佳人选。我知道这点。”

—

回程路上，Dipper保持了安静，希望保持住Bill的好心情。他的计划看上去成功了，因为Bill一进门就领他去了他的新房间，并且还给了他他的手机。

“看到听话的好处了吗？你越配合，你在这里的生活就会越轻松。”Bill将他推进房间，锁上门。“我现在要去开些无聊的商业会议了，你不能出来，因为在我很无聊的时候，我可不希望你还过得比我开心！”

Dipper翻了个白眼，开始检查这间留给他的房间。

和这栋建筑的其他房间相比，它相当简朴。白色的墙壁，蓝色的床，棕色的衣柜，梳妆台，床头柜，还有靠近独立浴室的一张空桌子。

这绝不是什么消遣时间的好地方，但也不算太糟糕。

是的，他需要保持一个积极的心态。他还活着，他在他自己的房间里，而且他还拿到了他的手机。他可以打电话给Ford，向他确认他的状况。

他将手机解锁，发现Bill将他的壁纸换成了一张他吐舌头的自拍。“见鬼，他什么时候弄的这玩意。”Dipper嘀咕。如果Bill已经乱搞了他的手机，那么他也有可能在其中植入些监控程序。

他发出一声不满的嘟囔，然后深呼吸。这不碍事。他依然可以在不暴露身份的前提下和Ford通话。

“Danny？”电话铃刚响就被接通，显然，Ford已经等了很久。

“嘿，是我。之前我们没来得及说完，所以现在我回个电。我这会并不忙，但我可能并不能聊太久，因为我不确定我晚上有没有其他安排。”

“我明白了。你怎么样？我看到你勾搭上了Bill Cipher。这太令人激动了！”Ford的语调非常兴奋，令人信服，但Dipper明白那只是他在配合演出。

“他绝对和我想象中的不同，但我想先试试看，不知道事情会不会顺利。我在一个酒吧意外碰到他，然后我们就开始聊天，然后现在我已经在他的家了，”他笑道。“总之，我也许该先让你忙你的了。只是觉得我该先报个平安。”

“当然，下回见。”

Dipper挂断了通话，打开手机检查Bill还做了什么。

他的相册现在全部充斥着Bill的自拍。Dipper划过照片，随着Bill的摆拍，他终于看见他脱掉了衣服，随后Dipper也出现在了画面里。这显然是在他昨天睡在Bill床上时拍的，并且照片的内容逐渐变得使人不安。Bill使用Dipper熟睡的身体摆了不少姿势，把他的四肢放在奇怪的位置上，使Dipper看起来像是在配合Bill的拍摄。

Dipper感到一阵寒意，意识到只是单纯的在Bill身边睡觉都可以让他惹上麻烦。

好了，他现在必须冷静下来，想想他的下一步。

Bill，一个全能的食人恶魔，将人类提供给他的朋友当口粮，而且还在全球几乎每一个国家都拥有大额财产。

Dipper，呃，一个忠实宅男，人生的大部分时间都花在看书上，现在被困在Bill宅邸的一间卧室里。

Bill总得有弱点，不是吗？他必须在媒体面前保持良好形象，所以也许当他们在外出的时候，Dipper不会像在私下场合一样受到惩罚。这是件好事，毕竟Dipper有时真的很难控制住自己不回嘴。

与此同时，如果他能给自己挣来更多的独处时间，他就有更多时间准备好面对Bill的其他无理要求。另外，他也真的不喜欢Bill触碰它。他知道那双手还接触过多少罪恶，而他一点都不想参与进去。

Dipper摇了摇头，阻止自己的思路朝着Bill终究会吃掉他这个方向狂奔。

经过几个小时的自我斗争，他终于想出了一个计划。他会配合Bill。他会在媒体面前扮演他的男友，在其他恶魔面前扮演他的根本，并且尽可能地给自己争取到私人时间。他会紧密地观察着Bill，查看他的弱点，然后思考如何摧毁他的帝国。

门把手发出声响，使得Dipper从床上跳了起来。Bill跨门而入，看上去有些衣冠不整。

“Pine Tree，正是我此时此刻想看见的人。我很高兴你像我要求的那样待在了室内。你是不是终于想通决定乖一点了？”

Dipper点了点头，从床上站起来。

“好极了。”Bill哼了一声。“我们先去用晚餐，然后看看今晚还能做点什么。”

和室内的其他地方相比，厨房相当寒冷。当Dipper在桌子旁边坐下时，他不受控制地颤抖了几次，等待着Bill结束他浮夸的烹饪表演。

“一份给人类的素食意面，还有一份给恶魔的人类意面。”Bill大笑着把盘子放到Dipper面前。

Dipper愣了一下。“里——里面不是真的有人肉，是吧？”

Bill盯着他的眼睛将一大口意面塞进嘴里。“也许有，也许没有。你永远不会知道。吃你的饭。”

Dipper看向他的盘子，剧烈地喘了几口气。

“老天，放松，那只是鸡肉。我在逗你。”

Dipper完全不相信他的话。他不想在他们独处的时候惹恼Bill，但他也不想吃Bill递给他的任何肉类。

Bill翻了个白眼，恼怒地叹一口气。“有一件关于我的事你必须了解，我是一个信守承诺的人。如果我做了任何交易，保障，或者承诺，我会用我的尊严来遵守它。我保证了我不会吃你，我现在也保证你可以吃下那盘该死的意面，并且不会破坏任何你们人类认为重要的道德约束。”

Bill如此希望他进食令Dipper感到有些惊讶，不过他决定他不会再在这个议题上和他争执。Bill显然已经有些不耐烦，他并不想让他真的发怒。

再次深吸一口气，Dipper拿起叉子，卷起一大口面，然后举到了嘴边。他很快就吃完了这盘食物，并且发现它的味道意外地不错。事实上，是非常不错。其中的肉尝起来确实就像鸡肉，他祈祷它们确实是。

“这很好吃，谢谢你。”

Bill咧开嘴露出他的尖牙，看上去更像一个恶魔而不是一个人类。“不客气，Pine Tree。你知道，如果你乐意的话，我也可以做出来相当得体的甜点。”

Dipper摇了摇头。他已经吃不下那一盘意面，肯定也吃不下甜点，即使那真的非常好吃。

“请自便。反正我今晚肯定会吃到甜点。”Bill咯咯笑起来。

哦天，Dipper希望那甜点指的不是他自己。光是Bill喝他的血就已经给了他一种亵渎般的寒冷，他更不想知道甜点会意味着什么。

“把盘子留在这里，它们可以过一会再收拾。现在，”他轻声说，“到我的卧室去。”

Dipper哽住。“我——我以为我今天可以睡在自己的房间。”

Bill发出一声大笑，随后站起身。“哦，Pine Tree。我可没说我们是要去我的房间睡觉。”

他感到他的心脏几乎停止跳动，Dipper艰难地站起身。

他完全忘了这部分。天啊，他忘了计划要如何从这种情况下脱身。当然Bill会尝试这么做，即使Dipper已经相当“配合”。而他对此毫无办法，他甚至没想好要怎样面对。

“好的。”他终于挤出一句回答，僵硬地走向Bill的卧室。

应急计划，Dipper想。学会应对糟糕、恐怖的事情。并且立即学会。

—

他们刚进入房间，Bill就立刻把门关上，朝Dipper露出了一个危险的笑容。“你知道，即使我离谱地有钱，而且我的工作仅仅需要我说说话，我依然非常疲惫。”

Dipper点头，飞快地喘口气。“抱歉。”

“如果你真的感到抱歉，那就表现出你的诚意，Pine Tree。”

“你指什么？”Dipper吞了口口水，离Bill挪得远了一点。他知道这意味着什么，而他不喜欢他想到的。

Bill一鼓作气将Dipper拉过去，放松地倒上豪华的床垫。

Dipper站在床边，紧张地深呼吸。“你需要我给你拿点什么吗？”

“我需要你把你的衣服脱了。还有你的裤子。还有短裤。”Bill看向Dipper，眼神示意他是认真的。

Dipper很快就把自己从衣服中剥了出来，微微颤抖着，就像他刚刚看见一个鬼魂。

“现在躺在我身边。”

如果他服从Bill的指令，也许Bill会对他宽容一点，是吧？

当Dipper也躺上床后，Bill脱去衣服，和Dipper依偎在一起。

“感觉没那么糟，是吧？”他亲吻了Dipper的颌骨，然后是他的脖子，在他的锁骨上留下一串吻痕。

Dipper呜咽了一声，试图让他自己不要颤抖。他的控制起初有所成效，但是每当Bill亲吻他的胸膛，他全身便会忍不住地泛起寒意。

终于，Bill的亲吻一路向下到他的肚脐，放任他的舌头在Dipper的骨盆上方打转。

Dipper紧紧抓着床单，希望他的身体不要再对Bill舌头的温度做出反应。

“我们应该先让你来一轮热热身，然后再看接下来该怎么做。”

Dipper紧紧闭着眼睛，感受到Bill的舌头朝着更下方走去，最终触碰到了他不愿承认的勃起。他不情愿地发出一声呻吟，身体轻微颤抖。尽管他的身体叫嚣着想要更多来自Bill唇齿的爱抚，这一切却都不是他想要的。

Bill对他发出的声音笑了笑，张开嘴含住Dipper阴茎的尖端，他的舌头滑过性器的两侧，然后含得更深了一些。

而不论Dipper有多不愿承认，这个触感棒呆了。他的身体渴望将他的阴茎继续送进Bill的口腔。

恶魔感受到Dipper臀部的微小动作，于是他继续吞咽，直到Dipper的阴茎已经完全抵到了他喉咙的底部。他没有等待Dipper发出更多意见，随即开始前后移动他的头颅，让Dipper的阴茎能完美地滑进再滑出。

到这时，Dipper已经完全无法控制他的下半身，他开始随着Bill的动作移动，尽可能地将他的腰抬起来。

快感逐渐积累，他感到Bill的动作加快，让他的整个身体陷入疯狂。

一股暖流充斥了他的全身，Dipper释放在Bill的嘴中。他的身体瘫软下来，这是错误的，恶心，而且罪恶……但同时也很舒服。他被这些复杂的感情搞得头晕，再一次颤抖起来。

“别这么快就不行了。”Bill大笑。“夜晚还很长。”他用脑袋拱了拱Dipper。“四肢着地。”

“什——什么？”Dipper坐起来，但随即就被Bill重新推回去。

“你听到我的指令了。顺带，我们在床上的规则是你可以回嘴，可以挣扎，也可以尖叫，而只要我得到了我想要的，我就不会惩罚你。但是同时，你的抵抗也不会阻止我的行动，所以你同样可以节省一些你的力气。”

Dipper按照指示移动他的身子，再次抓紧床单。这部分绝不会是他喜欢的。

Bill抓住了Dipper的臀部，在他身后摆好位置。

Dipper紧张地听见一个瓶子被打开又关上。他为什么偏偏忘了思考如何应对这部分？

当Bill将阴茎的头部放进来时，Dipper忍不住喊叫抗议起来。但Bill忽略了这些，他用他的右手抓住Dipper头发，左手扶住他的性器，他们两人此时都跪着，然后Bill大力地撞进了他的身体。他原本揪着他头发的手转去盖住了他的嘴，堵住Dipper因为过于粗暴的动作而产生的哭喊。

“我听说有些人类喜欢有点疼痛的性爱，让我们来看看你是不是其中之一。”Bill张开嘴，露出尖牙重重咬上Dipper肩膀上的伤口，这只使得Dipper的惨叫和挣扎变得更为剧烈。

Dipper从来没有把疼痛和性关联在一起过。从来没有。但是有一瞬间，仅仅是一瞬间，在那股疼痛中似乎温暖盖过了痛苦，而那种感觉几乎是美好的。

当然，他绝不会这样对Bill承认，而且他希望这一切能尽快结束，于是他继续展现他的不情愿。他不断地抵抗，直到他感到Bill的阴茎在他的肠道内抽搐，随后释放出大量温热的液体。

Bill松开了对他的桎梏，任由Dipper跌落在床上。他们两人都剧烈地喘息着，Dipper努力控制自己不要哭出来。

这是错误的。错误的，错误的，错误的。

“所以，我会觉得我们的第一次很成功。现在你已经明白了步骤，下次我们就可以玩得更激烈一点。”Bill亲吻Dipper的脸颊，伸了个懒腰。“你可以回你自己的房间了，我今天不会再对你做什么。”

Dipper穿回他的衣服，随后小心地走回他自己的房间。他整个身体都相当疼痛，而他那所剩无几的尊严只受到了比他肉体上更重的打击。他想他必须得用上那些心理调节手段。


	4. 人类，恶魔，和血衣柜

Dipper几乎没怎么睡就醒来，庆幸于Bill没有将他留在他的卧室。他尽可能长时间地赖在他的床上，小心不要拉扯到他的肩膀。他的两侧肩膀都相当酸痛，只是轻微的移动都能让他呲牙咧嘴。

 

距离他醒来已经有几小时，Dipper从床上坐起来盯着墙壁，竭力不去回想昨晚发生的事情。Bill糟透了。他早知道这点，只是他猜他还没预料到自己会被迫经历这些。

 

他感到奇怪Bill直到现在还没来找他。也许这是对他昨晚足够配合的奖励，又或许Bill只是还没起床。恶魔会睡觉吗？考虑到上次他和Bill同床共枕时后者花了一个晚上来自拍，Dipper不认为恶魔真的需要睡眠。

 

过了一阵，Bill终于出现，懒洋洋地朝Dipper打了个招呼。“起床，我们今晚会去酒吧，而你需要一套合适的着装。”Bill在走廊等待着Dipper穿衣，看到他因为肩膀的咬伤而畏缩时嘲笑了他。

 

“这会是一件我需要适应的事情吗？我是指，你咬我这件事。”Dipper问，他们一起走向Bill最爱的黄色跑车。

 

Bill直到他们已经开上路才回答他，叹了口气。“我想是的。我必须很努力才能忍住不吃你，所以偶尔让我尝两口有助于保住你的小命。”

 

“哦。”Dipper感到他的脸色发白，于是转向窗户。所以也许Bill是真的在信守他的诺言。但是那些咬伤依然真的很疼。

 

和上次一样，他们去的商场里充满了人，而Dipper发现这次他很难面对陌生人的视线。经过昨晚，他已经不剩下多少尊严，每当有别人看向他，他都控制不住地想象他一定看上去非常羞耻。

 

当然，那些陌生人并不知道发生了什么，但是他清楚。他清楚他允许那个恶魔对他做了什么，他清楚他正在掩盖着这个恶魔的秘密。

 

“嘿，Pine Tree。”Bill透过他们上次挑选的那副太阳眼镜看向他，挥舞着一件蓝色的法兰绒衫。“我喜欢你穿蓝色，我们要买上这件。”

 

Dipper点了点头，假装对此非常感兴趣。“你的品味真好！”

 

Bill朝他温暖地露出笑容。“选一些类似这样的衣服，想拿多少就拿多少，我需要帮你收拾一个衣柜出来。从现在起直到下午五点，你可以去任何你想去的店。我会跟着你看你做得怎么样，如果我喜欢你的选择，今晚你可以在俱乐部和我坐在一起。如果我不喜欢，”他凑近Dipper，脸上的笑容扩大。“那么，我们只能说你今晚不会有最佳视野。”

 

Dipper飞快地点头，试图不让恐惧显露在他的脸上。他必须扮演那个被亿万富翁宠坏的，并且深深迷恋着他的兴奋男友。

 

这应该不会太难。Dipper可以假装。他深吸一口气，露出一个灿烂的笑容。“你太贴心了，Bill！”

 

Bill看上去被他的行为取悦，而Dipper敢说这正是Bill期望他做到的。

 

购物事实上的确让他的心情好了一点，因为他可以挑选一些柔软的面料，这样他的肩膀不会总因摩擦生疼。他将这当做他今天的微小胜利。

 

逛完三家店后，Dipper已经有了一堆非常柔软的衬衫，至少十条贴身设计的牛仔裤，还有三双鞋，每一双都有着略微不同的颜色。他没有费心去试穿太多，因为他的身材刚好匹配尺码，而且他也不想在外面逗留太久，因此尽量在不显得着急的情况下加快速度。

 

每一次结账时的金额都至少高于三位数*，Dipper尽力不对此显得惊讶。每一次，Bill都坦然地递上他的信用卡，看起来完全没有被金额困扰。做一个亿万富翁一定感觉不错，Dipper想。

 

Bill甚至帮他拿了购物袋，维持他完美的贴心男友形象。但是当他们将所有东西放进后备箱，车里只剩下他们两人独处时，他便立刻瞪向Dipper。“你真的应该庆幸你的品位还不错，Pine Tree。我可不喜欢帮别人拎包。”

 

“抱歉。”Dipper看着他的手，忍住翻白眼的冲动。他又没有要求Bill拎包，所以为什么对着他抱怨？他完全可以自己做这些。

 

“不论如何，你做得还不错。所以你今晚可以坐在我身边。干得好。”

 

他们回到了Bill的宅邸，Bill支使Dipper将新衣服整理好，随后穿上他挑出来的外套。

 

“你可以穿你想穿的裤子，只要确保那是一条紧身裤就行。至于鞋子，穿你觉得舒服的那双。洗个澡，等你穿戴完了，到玄关等我。”Bill关上门，Dipper凝神听着他的脚步声远去。

 

他飞快地挑出了他的鞋子和牛仔裤，然后进入浴室。他花了些时间，确保全身上下都被擦洗得干干净净，因为他感到自己的身体比平时更肮脏。洗完后他尽快擦干，并不想知道如果他让Bill等太久会受到怎样的惩罚。

 

幸运的是，当Dipper弄完时Bill还没出现，他等了他十几分钟。

 

“今晚开红车。”Bill在经过Dipper身边时说。

 

他们开向另一家俱乐部，这一家Dipper从未听说过，他们在下车的瞬间就被狗仔团团围住。这家俱乐部前没有夸张的长队，只有一个魁梧的门卫站在门口。他让他们进去，然后拦住了所有拍照和提问的记者。

 

酒吧内的音乐并没有Dipper想象中那么吵闹，里面也没有闪烁的灯光和难闻的人造烟雾。事实上，这里看上去更像是一个吸烟休息室，而不是一个俱乐部，室内的少数几人都坐在吧台一边饮酒一边交谈。

 

“这是个清吧。”他自言自语。

 

Bill笑了一声，示意Dipper跟着他走向后门。他们要去地下室。

 

在进入电梯之前Dipper犹豫了一下，但是明白如果他不跟上Bill一定会发怒。

 

“这是一个仅限恶魔的酒吧。”当门关上后，Bill开口。“我们这次过来事实上是为了一些，政治上的因素。有些恶魔认为我不沾血使他们难堪，所以一旦事情不如预期，他们就会怪罪到我头上。因此，我必须时不时出现加入他们，以展现我和他们一样有罪。”

 

电梯停了下来，门却并没有打开。

 

“有些恶魔不喜欢我是这里的领头人，他们会探头探脑，试图搅乱我的计划。所以我也总是很乐意把那些叛徒清理出去。”

 

门打开了，Dipper再一次闻到扑面而来的血腥味，只是这次比上次还要猛烈。

 

他尽力控制自己不要僵硬，但是当他环视房间，他能看见墙上大片大片的血迹，还有地上汇聚起来的血泊。

 

墙壁两侧和房间中央都有些用黄色帘子隔开的小房间。他们走向另一头，Dipper开始能听见一些声音。

 

有些完全扭曲，不像是人能发出的，Dipper猜那属于那些恶魔，但是还有一些是他能听懂的。天，那些人正祈求他们的死亡。有些恶魔正在折磨这些人类，享受他们缓慢的死亡过程，在杀死他们之前尽情地戏弄他们。

 

Dipper颤抖着跟随Bill走向尽头。那里有一间略小的房间，只有少数几个恶魔逗留在附近，坐在地上，或是吧台椅子上。

 

在房间的另一侧，放置着一张巨大的黑色皮革椅子。Bill漫不经心地坐了上去，看起来丝毫不被屋内浓郁的血腥味所困扰。

 

“坐。”Bill调整坐姿，示意Dipper坐在他的大腿上。

 

Dipper飞快地照办，并不希望惹恼Bill。处在这样一个他可以轻易被杀死或折磨致死的环境中让他比平时更加迫切地希望Bill保持他的好心情。

 

Bill让Dipper依靠在他胸前，这样他们两人都近乎懒散地躺在椅子上。“通常而言，我都得不得不同时和好几个人说话，但是现在你在这里，没有人会来打扰我。”他玩弄着Dipper的头发，这让Dipper稍微放松了一些。

 

他观察室内的恶魔，意识到这些恶魔的真实形态都有所不同。一个有着紫色的皮肤，三双荧光绿的眼睛，还有蝙蝠般的翅膀。另一个有着四对手臂和眼睛，浑身上下覆盖着鳞片。

 

每一个都长相不同，而且每一个都，正在，直勾勾地盯着他。

 

Bill依然在闲散地玩弄着Dipper的头发，他的视线聚焦在手机屏上，似乎正在阅读什么。Dipper决定试着转移自己的注意力，忽略那些盯着他看的恶魔。

 

“Bill！”一道低沉的声音使整个房间陷入寂静，所有恶魔的视线都转向门口。那里站着一个个高个子的恶魔，头顶乱糟糟的褐发。他的大部分特征看上去都很像人类，但是他的皮肤惨白，眼睛漆黑，身后拖着一条长尾巴，尖端同样覆盖着褐色的毛发。

 

Bill收起手机，近乎保护性地双手环绕住Dipper。“Shawn！”他嘲讽般地回应。“你来做什么？”

 

其他恶魔至此都开始离开房间，仿佛他们明白Bill已经被惹恼，而且并不想惹上更多麻烦。

 

Shawn走向他们，站在几英尺之外，微笑着。“如你所见，最近有些关于即将开始的集会的传言。”

 

Bill坐起来，将他的头靠在Dipper的肩膀上。“然后呢？”

 

“所以我想知道我需要为集会准备多少人类。我最近发现了一群不错的储备，但是我需要知道具体的数量。”

 

Bill搂着Dipper，思考了一阵后回答。“八个。完美的偶数。”他咂了咂舌。“为什么这个需要你当面过来问？”

 

Shawn笑起来，视线对上Dipper的。“我同样希望见到这个吸引了你注意的人类。看看到底是什么让你还没吃了他。”

 

“我喜欢他的大脑运转的方式。到目前为止他还挺有趣的。”Bill把头从Dipper的肩膀上抬起来。“就这些了？因为我并不想在试图放松的时候还有人来搭话。”

 

恶魔耸了耸肩，将双手放到口袋里。“我只想让这个人类认识一下我，毕竟我很有可能还会和他打交道。另外，我给你带了些东西。我很确定他们都正符合你的口味，而且我猜你在有了这个人类之后都还没怎么开过荤。你想让我把他们带进来吗？”

 

Bill这次沉默的时间更长了。“好吧。这样也许能保证这一个活得更久一点。”

 

Shawn打了个响指，随后一个和Dipper年纪相仿的青年被蒙着眼睛推了进来。“享受你的时间。”Shawn笑着关上门。

 

“我在哪里？”他颤抖着问道。

 

Dipper的眼睛瞪大了。“为什么他在这里？”

 

Bill从Dipper身下滑出座椅，朝他微笑。“鉴于我现在不得不时刻控制想吃你的欲|望，我想我应该接受Shawn的好意。”他转变成他的恶魔形态，周身环绕着颜色比上次略微黯淡的蓝色火焰。“如果你不想的话，我猜你不需要看着，但是我很确定这种事情还会发生几次，所以你也可以先试着接受起来。”

 

“你们在说些什么？你们是谁？”年轻人退到墙边，试图把眼罩摘下来。

 

“啊，如果我是你的话，我就不会那么做。”Bill用咏叹调的语气回答。

 

Dipper开始跟着颤抖起来。他无法救下这个人。如果他制止Bill，Bill更有可能会逼迫他观看整个过程，或者更糟，让他也参与其中。他蜷缩在椅子里，不敢置信他将要经历的。他能做些什么吗？他能为那个人做些什么，还是他只能现在就开始运用心理调节策略？

 

年轻人紧贴着墙壁，直到Bill拉住他的手把他带到了房间中央。“请千万别尖叫，我很讨厌他们尖叫。”

 

“你要做什么？你要对我做什么？”他开始大喊，看上去像是快哭了。

 

Bill将他按坐在地上，然后跪在了他身边。“这只会疼一下。”他伸手捂住他的嘴，随后用另外一只手固定住那个男人的肩膀。

 

男人剧烈地挣扎，但是无法逃脱。当Bill撕咬下他的喉咙，他透过Bill的手掌发出尖叫。

 

Dipper看着那个人缓慢地停止挣扎，然后彻底一动不动。鲜血浸润了他们两个人，当Bill开始吞吃那个男人的胸膛，Dipper闭上了眼睛。

 

他不能再看这个过程。他的胃翻江倒海，他的脑袋眩晕，但是他不允许自己呕吐。毕竟他也不认为呕吐会制止Bill的做法。

 

整整一小时后，那种恐怖的撕咬、吞食声音才终于停止，整个房间陷入完全的死寂。Dipper在那个过程中一直试图在他的脑海中逃离现实，直到这一切结束才意识到他整个人都缩在椅子上，剧烈地颤抖着。

 

Bill大笑着走向Dipper。“你最好现在还是不要睁开眼睛，Pine Tree。我不像有些恶魔那样吃得那么干净。我会带你走到门口，这样你就不用看到我吃剩的残骸。叫8-Ball把车开到前面来，然后在那里等我。我得收拾一下自己。”

 

Dipper点了点头，闭着眼睛朝Bill伸出手，却在触碰到Bill手上的血迹时退缩了。

 

他一走出门外，便立刻睁开眼睛看向Bill。后者依然保持在他的恶魔形态中，而且浑身都沾满血迹。

 

“我马上就好，别乱来。”Bill关上门，留下Dipper独自一人和许多食人的恶魔共处一室。

 

他低头看向他同样沾上了血迹的双手，颤抖了一下。他绝无可能忘记这里发生的一切。他眼睁睁看着一个人在他面前死去，并且毫无作为。

 

当他穿过那些帘子隔开的隔间时，他看见有一个帘子是拉开的，一个有着十条粗壮尾巴的红色恶魔正依靠着桌子，仿佛他正等待着Bill或其他什么人从那个房间里走出来。

 

“我猜，你就是Bill的宠物了。”它嘶嘶地说。

 

Dipper僵在原地，下意识后退了一步。他不确定他是否应该和另一个恶魔说话。

 

它大笑一声，朝他身后看了看，确认Bill并没跟着他一起出来。“看上去你独自一人。要不要和我坐一会？”

 

Dipper摇了摇头。“我——我真的该走了。”他挤出来。

 

那个恶魔的其中一条尾巴突然环上他的腰。它将他拉到隔间中，拉上帘子，随后又分出一条尾巴捂住他的嘴，六只橙色的眼睛全部盯着他。

 

“Bill并不是我最喜欢的恶魔。”它低吼出声。又一条尾巴缠上Dipper，确保Dipper的双手也被禁锢住。“他是个混账，我很确定你也注意到了这点。”恶魔在听到脚步声经过隔间时停了下来，等待着直到传来电梯关门的声音。

 

如果Bill知道Dipper甚至没能登上电梯，他会不会很生气？如果Dipper能活着离开这里的话，他猜Bill会的。

 

—

 

Bill在踏出电梯时整了整衣服，门卫笑起来，他停下脚步。“有什么那么好笑？”

 

“你终于吃了那个人类了，是不是？”

 

Bill歪过头，双手交叉。“你什么意思？他几分钟前才应该从这里上来，他没有吗？”

 

恶魔摇了摇头。“从你们进去为止就没有见过他。”

 

Bill恼怒地叹一口气，重新回到电梯。

 

—

 

红色的恶魔收紧了环绕Dipper的力道，开始让他感到疼痛。“我看不出他为什么认为把你这样脆弱的人类带到这里会对情况有什么帮助。”尾巴继续收紧，Dipper轻微地痛呼。“但这已经不重要了。在我终结你的苦难之后，他应该就会清醒过来，不再和人类厮混。”

 

Dipper感到他身体内有什么东西随着压力的增加而弯折，紧随其后便是来自右边的一阵疼痛。绝对是一根骨头折断了。

 

黄色的帘子猛地被掀开，Bill出现在另一侧，他周身的火焰因为愤怒直达屋顶。“你认为，你能来到我的地盘，还拐走我的人类？”他的声音扭曲，听起来几乎带着回音。

 

红色恶魔站起身，但仍然没有放开抓住Dipper的尾巴。“你只是在利用他混入人类社会，使你看上去更人性化。”

 

Bill微笑着露出尖牙。“你看来真的不怕我？”他咯咯笑起来。

 

恶魔收紧了他的尾巴，环抱双臂。

 

“那就如你所愿。”Bill抓住那个恶魔的喉咙，把它压在吧台上，随后伸出一只手直接撕开它的胸腔。

 

“和我一样想法的还有更多。”它喘着气回答。“不是每一个恶魔都尊重你，有些和我们一样清楚你是个大混账。”

 

Bill把手收回来，手中握着那个恶魔跳动的心脏。“我刚刚换上一套干净的衣服，然后你就一定要出现在这里，让我把这套衣服再弄脏。”他的手指收紧，掌中的心脏化成一团灰烬。

 

缠绕着Dipper的尾巴放松了，后者立刻尽可能地远离它。Dipper的手臂并没有听他的使唤，他猜测这就是那个折断的地方。

 

“Pine Tree。鉴于你没被血溅到，你去负责把车开过来。还有，这次别再和陌生人说话了。”

 

Dipper尽可能自然地走向电梯。他浑身都疼，并且只想立刻躲进被子里睡觉。他希望他不会梦到那个人被生吞活剥的场景，也不会被他胸口和手臂的伤势疼醒。但这只是他的期望。


End file.
